Problems
by Misster. K
Summary: [DMHP] Draco and Harry. Highschool students. In a beneficial relationship. Will there be any problems? Of course there will. Featuring aggresive bottom!Harry due to large consumption of alcohol.


**OVERVIEW: **Draco and Harry are normal high school students. They go to Hogwarts High School in England. They are already in a beneficial relationship. Draco is still very rich and Harry is just ordinary. He is living with Sirius and neighbors to the Dursley.

**PROBLEMS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Just like the title said, this fic will be centered on problems in their relationship. This is my first Draco/Harry fic (Notice the order! This means Draco will be on TOP and Harry will be the SUBMISSIVE) Reviews would be nice!

**DISCLAIMERS**

If Harry Potter is mine, Draco and Harry will get together in the middle of book 6! Did you see them kissing in book 6? No, right? So it's not and never will be mine!

**WARNINGS**

Language. Smut. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

It was one simple rectangular yellow flyer, posted on every wall of Hogwarts High. 'HOUSE PARTY AT SATURDAY IN DRACO MALFOY'S HOUSE! BOOZE AND ALL THAT JAZZ!' was written in big bold black letters. Ron sighed as he tried to push his way out of overly excited students, both boys and girls. The famous Draco Malfoy, after all, was known to swing both ways and always up for a fuck in house parties. He spotted Harry and Hermione at the far back of the hall where space was not an issue.

"What's with all these people?" Hermione asked as she observed the excited crowds in a frown.

"Malfoy is having a house party" Ron gave Harry the Look; one that said 'Did-You-Know-About-This-Cause-You're-Fucking-Him-And-I-Still-Can't-Believe-That look. Harry sighed. Ron and Hermione knew about their beneficial relationship. To this day the fact still confused them, it still confused Harry sometimes.

"I didn't know"

"How could you not know Harry?" Hermione sighed. "You are in a relationship with him for God's sake"

Harry started to walk away from the hall, heavy books in his hands. His friends followed. "Beneficial relationship is not exactly a stable or a real relationship"

"But it is still-"

"A relationship. I know Hermione. You've said that a dozen times. But the truth is we are just doing it for pleasure and experience. No attachments"

"Really Harry? No attachments?" Ron asked mockingly. "Then why don't you choose Cedric? Or Dean? Hell! Even Seamus is better than that stupid git! Why does it have to be that ferret?"

"I told you Ron. My reasons are private" Ron only mumbled something like 'whatever' and went quiet. Hermione said goodbye to them and headed for her Calculus class. Ron and Harry entered their Chemistry.

The tables in Chemistry were tables for two. They were sitting in the middle of the class and Malfoy, who was sitting with Blaise, was two seats behind them. Halfway through the lesson, when Snape was writing furiously on the blackboard, Seamus nudged Harry's back and gave him a folded note.

Harry took it and opened it discreetly. **Meet me after this, usual place. D.M**

Harry's heart beat a little faster.

* * *

Malfoy was already there, standing by the opened window. They were in a deserted classroom at the very end of the hall. It used to be for Biology but then the school got a better classroom and this one was just forgotten. 

Malfoy was blowing smoke through the window. Harry walked to him slowly and stopped in front of Malfoy. The taller boy blew the last of his smoke and tossed the cigarette outside. Then he bent down and gave an open mouth kiss to Harry. Harry gasped and battled Malfoy's hot and wet tongue with his. Harry moaned when the kiss was deepened. When they broke away, Harry noticed his belt was already gone and his pants buttons were undone.

Malfoy grinned, his silver eyes clouded with pure lust. He took out a lube from his pocket and coated his fingers with it. He quickly prepared Harry and entered him with one smooth thrust, slamming Harry's back into the wall, earning a loud pained gasp from the smaller boy.

"Deep breaths" Malfoy's voice was low and husky, thick with restrained lust. Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, one drop of tear rolled down on his cheek. No matter how much they did this, it still hurt.

They were doing it standing up; Harry's slim, long legs were encircling Malfoy's waist, Malfoy's hands were on either sides of Harry's hip bones. He waited for the smaller boy to adjust before starting to move. Within seconds, there were only soft gasps and growls which soon turned into restrained scream as Harry came. Malfoy followed soon with a low growl. After a few moments of silence, Harry slowly lowered his legs from Malfoy's waist. It felt like jelly when he tried to stand up with it. His body was still feeling the aftermath of the high. Malfoy had already pulled his pants up and fastened his belt.

"You are coming to the party, yeah?" Malfoy fished a cigarette pack, took one out, lit it, took a long drag and blew the smoke out. His eyes were closed and he looked very content. Harry only nodded as he bent over to pick up his belt.

"I can hook you up with Blaise if you want? He's been wanting to do you ever since he found out about us"

A pure look of revolt was on Harry's face for a split second before it vanished. He knew that they were in an open relationship, but why does Dra… Malfoy had to be so insensitive, so crude and an asshole? Why did he have to treat Harry as if he was a slut, willing to shag whoever and whenever?

"I can get my own man" Then Harry turned around, missing a slight twitch of Malfoy's fingers.

"Suit yourself" Malfoy stubbed his cigarette out on the wall and took out another one. Harry walked out of the classroom with a heavy feeling on his chest.

* * *

"Hey Harry?! Are you ready? I think we're already late!" An overexcited Seamus Finnigan was yelling from downstairs. He was wearing red skinny jeans, a tucked in white shirt and a black skinny tie. 

"You've been up there for thirty minutes! Can't we go soon? We still have to pick up Hermione and Ginny" Ron followed. He was wearing form-fitting dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a couple of thin woven bracelets on his left wrist.

A creak, and then a soft bang indicated that Harry finally came out.

"Took you long enough mate" Ron smiled cheekily as he saw Harry on the top of the stairs, coming down slowly.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too insecure.

"Blimey, Harry…" Seamus sighed. "Do you even need our answer?"

Harry was wearing white skinny jeans that made his legs deliciously long, a white shirt; its two top buttons were undone, revealing just enough to tease. Harry also wore a couple of bracelets similar to Ron's on his left wrist and a different one on his right. It was a gift from Malfoy. This bracelet was woven from the finest silk thread, and it was emerald. His hair was still as messy as ever, but a bedroom-hair messy. He was still wearing the same round wire-rimmed glasses which made his face unbelievably innocent.

"Not too much?" Harry asked as he put on an all-white Nike high-top sneaker.

Seamus smirked. "Nah"

"I'm gonna get my car" Ron said as he opened the front door, Seamus followed him.

"Sirius! I'm gonna go now" Harry shouted.

"Be safe Harry" Sirius shouted back. He checked himself once more in the huge mirror beside the stairs before running towards the front door, opened it and hopped into Ron's hand-down 1963 Chevrolet Impala.

* * *

The party was something worthy of a Malfoy. It was a fact that The Malfoys were one of the richest family in the world, and that they lived in a big minimalist house which had 4 meter by 7 meter swimming pool, Jacuzzi, pool table, personal gym, home theater, grill and barbeque place, and a big ass garden. 

The party was held in a pool house next to the garden and pool, although a bunch of people were also using the pool. The walls were draped with dark curtains so it created an illusion that the guests were in a huge tent. The room itself was dim and smelled like vanilla. There were big pillows everywhere and round, plushy sofas, making the first room they entered very cozy. Harry noticed there were doors on the left and right walls. In that moment, a girl and a boy came out of the door. Their clothes were untidy and a light sheen of sweat was covering their skin. They definitely just had sex.

_Oh… So that's why there are so many doors… _Harry blushed slightly at the thought.

Then the group caught sight of a different door at the back of the room; it was bigger than the rest and painted in black, loud music was thumping behind it. Deciding that it was where the real party was, they marched towards it and opened it. There was a big square dance floor in the middle and a DJ booth at the back. R&B music was playing and a bunch of people were dancing. In the left corner there was a very long bar, 3 bartenders were shaking and mixing drinks behind it.

The five of them went to the bar to get drinks. Ron took the liberty to order them all drinks and then they waited.

"2 Strawberry Martini for the Ladies, 1 Bloody Mary, and 2 Long Island Ice Tea" The bartender said as he put all the drinks on the bar. They all took their glass, sipped and started to walk around the room, trying to find familiar faces.

"Oh! That's Dean! I'm gonna go greet him" Ginny beamed and then disappeared into the crowds. Hermione sighed and took another sip of her Martini.

"Malfoys… Always making a party as an excuse to make a huge make out fest" She mumbled to no one particularly as she scanned the room. Couples were starting to make out on the dance floor, near the bar, in the corner, _everywhere_.

"Speaking of Malfoy, aren't you going to find him Harry?" Ron asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Harry sighed. Ron always tried to get him to leave them both alone in parties.

"Maybe" He mumbled. Ron shot him a dark look. Harry glared back. Ron pleaded with his eyes. Harry sighed again, defeated.

"I'll see you around guys"

"Good luck Harry" Hermione half-shouted. Her cheeks were beginning to flush. Harry distinctively heard Hermione asking Ron to get her another Martini before he left.

It was hard trying to find Malfoy in the midst of this chaos. He searched in the dance floor (resulting in being groped in the ass by guys and girls), three times by the bar, in the room filled with pillows and sofas, and even the pool. He took one last sip of his second Long Island Ice Tea, deciding it was enough because he was beyond tipsy, and decided to check the pillow room again. He only saw lots of people making out; Dean and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy, Seamus and a nameless guy, and a couple of other people.

Harry was feeling very jealous and horny. Where was Malfoy when he needed him most? A part of him just wanted to find a boy, or even a girl to satisfy this need that was pooling around his stomach, but a huge part of him, for some reason, only wanted Malfoy's lips, Malfoy's kisses, Malfoy's hands, and Malfoy's cock.

He was about to leave the room to check the pool when he heard a bunch of girls talking dreamily at the left corner near the exit.

"… He has such gorgeous body!"

"Oh and that lips…!" She was moaning deliciously at the thought.

"Draco Malfoy really knows how to touch a girl! And his eyes! They were so silver…!" Harry saw red. He walked up to the girl and growled.

"Where is Malfoy?" His green eyes were burning with rage. The girl looked like she was going to piss in her pants.

"He… He's in that room" She stuttered, pointing at the second door from the left on the right side of the wall. He turned around and walked towards the room quickly. Harry didn't care how he looked in front of those girls. The strong alcohol in his body made all his usual control slipped away.

He opened the door with a loud bang, and was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy fucking a girl roughly. The blonde Sex God was lying on his back, his hair was slightly damp with sweat and eyes clouded with pure lust. A brunette was riding him, moaning 'Draco' slutty with every thrust. Malfoy's hands were clamped tightly on the either sides of her hips, trying to increase the pace.

Harry didn't and couldn't think. He could only feel the hot rage spreading inside his body as he ran up to the bed and pulled the girl away from Malfoy by her long hair. She let out a pained scream as she landed on her butt, naked and pissed off. Malfoy roared angrily for being suddenly denied of release.

"What the hell are…" She was too scared to finish her sentence. Gone was her anger, it was replaced by fear as he looked straight into Harry's burning emerald eyes.

"Go. NOW" He shouted. She nodded, gathered all her clothes and scrambled out, slamming the door shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL POTTER?" Malfoy howled in frustration as he tried to sit up, but was soon forced back down to the bed by Harry. Without any warning he kissed Malfoy roughly, trying to desperately erase the slut's taste Malfoy's mouth. The taller boy would have tried to stop this if he didn't notice how desperate Harry's kisses were.

Harry pulled back and wiped his lips in disgust. Malfoy's lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss and he hated it. He dived back down again, running his tongue on Malfoy's lips and pulled away immediately before Malfoy tried to deepen the kiss. The blonde growled and was thinking of trying to reverse their position, but something in Harry's eyes stopped him.

Harry's green eyes were dark, dangerous and deadly but at the same time, if he looked close enough; there was a hint of sadness and frustration.

"…Potter?" Harry was taking of his white skinny jeans along with his boxer, unbuttoned his shirt but leave it on. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked at it seductively, intense green eyes never leaving Malfoy's silver ones.

Malfoy snarled. "Gods, Potter." He raised his hand to touch Harry. It was smacked.

"No. Touching" Harry's saliva coated fingers had left his mouth. He placed on in front of his opening and pushed, letting out a strangled gasp. Malfoy's eyes widened and were filled with pure lust straight away. He raised his head to try to kiss Harry but,

"I. Said. No" gasps "Touching. Or. Kissing" His slightly sweaty body arched as his finger finally found his prostate. His fingers teased the prostate a couple of times before it were taken out.

Malfoy couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. The boy was deliciously on top of him, fingering himself, and looking straight into his eyes with his own green ones. Malfoy was trapped. He was hypnotized, charmed, stuck and unbelievably hard. He never thought he could ever want anybody this bad. His cock was throbbing painfully with need. His breath was ragged but he couldn't touch. He couldn't do anything.

Then all of a sudden it was hot, and tight. Malfoy almost screamed when Harry's ass took everything in one deep thrust. Harry was trying hard not to whimper. His breath was coming out in short, quick ones as he allowed his ass to adjust to Malfoy's cock.

After a few painful heartbeats, Harry started to move. He slid his ass up, only leaving Malfoy's tip inside and slammed it back down. Malfoy let out a long breathy moan, Harry let out a desperate mewl. Harry did that several more times, it was harder and faster with each time. Sometimes Harry would roll his hips, and both cried desperately because of the blinding pleasure.

Malfoy managed to open his eyes for a brief second, looking at the beautiful creature riding him as if there was no tomorrow. Harry's black hairs were tousled with sweat, his mouth were half-opened, letting out hopeless cries of pleasure. He thought this was heaven. This was the fuck of the century. Yes, he was so, so, so close. He could feel it! But then, Harry abruptly stopped. Malfoy let out a deep, annoyed animalistic growl.

"Potter, Move OR I will, whether you like it or not" And he could do just that. Malfoy was taller than Harry by at least 4 inches, and had more muscles than Harry. There was a brief silence, and Malfoy was already trying to reverse their position, but then Harry spoke.

"...No more" It came out as a very low whisper.

"What!?"

"I don't want you fucking anyone"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that, Potter? I'm a fucking healthy 17 years old boy! I'm fucking gorgeous! I can fucking have anyone in the whole god damn school! And you are being fucked by me now! And someone is being a fucking hypocrite!"

Harry was quiet as his already flushed face turned into a deep shade of crimson. Malfoy's hard cock was still buried in his ass, and he was still on top.

"…I meant with no one else except… me…" Harry looked away and whispered shyly. His heart was beating so loud and fast he thought he was going to faint.

In that moment, something inside Malfoy snapped as he flipped Harry over and kissed him hard. He sucked, licked, and caressed Harry's mouth with such deep passion, swallowing every moan the dark-haired boy made.

"… You want me, Draco Malfoy, me! The Sex God of Hogwarts High, to fuck no one else but you? You want me just for you Potter?!" Malfoy slammed his cock back in for emphasis. Harry gasped.

"You want me exclusively?" Another thrust, harder, and it hit Harry's prostate deeper than the previous thrusts. Harry screamed.

"… Yes, YES!"

A couple more thrusts and both of them saw white. Their eyes were fluttering in pleasure, body shuddering with climax. Both of them came at the same time, hard. It was a couple of minutes until the silver-eyed boy could gather the strength to take his cock out. Harry winced slightly; he was going to be extremely sore in the morning.

Malfoy was still trying to catch his breath. He was on top of Harry, his face barely an inch away from Harry's. His forehead was rested against Harry's forehead. Both were looking straight into each other's eyes, afraid to speak; afraid to break the spell, the moment.

Malfoy was very tempted to brush his lips against the smaller boy's but he knew he shouldn't. Instead, he decided to roll over and gazed at the ceiling. He felt Harry's body move, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Within seconds, he heard soft snores and saw the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest.

Malfoy got up, suddenly needing to be alone. He picked up his silk boxer, his jeans, and his black shirt. He put them on carelessly and headed out, closing the door with a soft click

Outside the room were couples passing out from too much booze on the couch. The music was still on, though only very few people were dancing. Malfoy stepped outside the house and walked towards the big garden. It was always his favorite place to think.

Yes, he needed to know why he felt strangely happy and very turned on about the fact that Harry wanted him for himself, how the beautiful boy sleeping naked in one of the rooms managed to evoke lots of alien feelings in his heart, and why the hell he couldn't view him simply as one of his fuck buddies.

The strangest thing was that he wanted to be exclusive for Harry and he didn't know why.

Sex with others had been less… exciting (for the lack of better word) and arousing. He was constantly thinking of Harry's face, Harry's kisses and Harry's body whenever he was with somebody else. Harry was just so _addictive_. Malfoy licked his lips at the thought.

He was in the middle of his garden. It was green everywhere; it resembled a tiny forest.

_Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad… _Malfoy thought. _Can't complain about the sex, he has a rather nice reputation at school too, and his looks are not too bad either. I guess other people can wait._

Malfoy felt lighter at the thought, and with a huge yawn he headed back to the room to join a sleeping gorgeous raven-haired boy.

* * *

Harry knew he was sulking, how could he not? 

It had been a week since Malfoy's party, a week since he oh-so-stupidly declared that he wanted the blond for himself. Harry groaned. Did he sound too needy back then? Did he push things a little too far?

Malfoy didn't say anything after that in the morning, he only silently pecked Harry on the lips and said he had to start telling his maids to clean up all the mess. He left so quickly that Harry didn't have a chance to bring the subject up again.

In that one week, there was a total of 3 sex and 3 missed opportunities because Malfoy never gave him a chance and Harry was never comfortable dealing with these kinds of things.

It was the 9th day when something caught Harry's ears. Seamus, a tray of food in his hand, was fuming when he came to sit down with him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean for lunch. He slammed his tray down on the table as he sat.

"I can't believe it! I just can't!" He was abusing his hamburger with his fork.

"Seamus! What's wrong with you?"

"I give the best head in Hogwarts High! How could he do that to me?" Hermione, Ginny and Dean rolled their eyes, Ron choked and Harry blushed.

"Draco Malfoy just declined my offer to have a quickie in the toilet! He never refused me before!" Seamus's meat was beyond mutilation and his face was flushed with anger and frustration. Harry stiffened as he heard the name, and his heart was thumping loudly as he heard Seamus. Could it be? Had he dared to hope?

"You're not the only one, Seamus. I heard Pansy and Blaise were rejected too" Ginny patted his back. Harry's heart skipped 3 beats.

"How did you know this?"

"Girls gossip, Ron"

"But why? Is the Sex God becoming celibate?"

"That's impossible! I'm sure there's another reason for this"

"Did you know about this Harry?" All heads were suddenly turned to Harry, who tried his best not to look nervous.

"No"

"What do you know about Malfoy then?!" Ginny asked, frustrated. Harry shrugged. Seamus was about to say something when the bell rang.

"Come on, we got Chemistry" With that, Harry stood up and walked to Chemistry with Ron and a moping Seamus.

He was hoping to catch Malfoy before the class and luckily he did. Malfoy was just in front of him when they entered the class.

"Usual place, after Chemistry" Harry whispered quickly then headed for his seat. He barely saw a nod from Malfoy.

Chemistry started with Snape asking the class about the properties of Acids and Bases but Harry could care less. His heart was beating fast with excitement. He couldn't wait to get together with Malfoy.

* * *

As usual Malfoy was already in the room when Harry entered. This time he was sitting down on a chair with his feet up on a table, smoking. 

Harry smiled nervously and set his bag down. He walked towards Malfoy, pulled a chair and sat beside him. They stayed silent for awhile and then Harry spoke.

"I heard you rejected Seamus"

"Yeah, so?"

"And Pansy and Blaise too" Harry's heart was beating madly. Malfoy didn't answer. He just continued to smoke his half-burnt cigarette.

"You never say no to a good fuck and Seamus gave the best head in Hogwarts"

"I say no sometimes"

"Liar" Then there was another silence. Malfoy stubbed his cigarette, looked at Harry in the eyes and sighed.

"Look, I gotta go now, I got Bio-" But before he could finish his sentence, Harry's hands yanked him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Does it kill you to say yes _Draco?" _Malfoy's silver eyes widened a bit. Harry never called him Draco before. He'd rather liked the sound of it coming out of Harry's mouth. It sounded almost… _musical_. Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry again.

"I guess it does"

"You slimy git"

"Well, I'm all yours now. Live with it"

Harry chuckled. Yep, Draco was his slimy git now.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
